The Paper
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Axel sets Dem up on a blind date. And his date needs some information for his research paper...


The Paper

--

Rating: M (lemon, language, a tired attempt at humor, slash, the normal stuff you expect from me)

Summary: Axel sets Dem up on a blind date. And his date needs some information for his research paper...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Author's Note: I would have posted this yesterday, but our DSL was acting retarded and I couldn't get on the 'net until this morning. It has taken me far too long to write this and I'm being lazy right now so it took a lot longer than usual. I have eaten Milano cookies, noodles, and had coffee to give myself some energy, and to write my 9/7 I might need the chocolate. That is why I normally just jump right into the lemon because I'm too frickin' lazy to add a _semblance_ of a plot. It's so much easier! But who cares about the mentally dead author huh?? YOU JUST WANNA READ THE SMUT DONTCHA?!  
And oh yeah, the italicized stuff are thoughts.

Here's your smut. ENJOY IT!

--

SB

* * *

"But I don't wanna go!"

"Shut up! You're going!"

Axel pushed a whining Demyx into his room and the boy flopped on the bed.

"The last time you set me up on a date, it was this hairy transvestite," he mumbled.

"Don't blame that one on me, that was all Rox," Axel shuffled through Demyx's clothes.

"And the one before that, it was this clingy rich girl who called me every fucking second. She was a total bitch and kept trying to dress me up in lingerie and shit..."

"Yeah, about that one... come on, man, she wore a DD cup!"

"Enlarged mammories do not interest me, Axel," Demyx lifted his head up. "I'd rather have a flat-chested person with a brain than a huge-titted chick who has no intellect."

"And that's exactly why I picked this guy. He's a total bookworm, man, your type of guy!"

The redhead threw some jeans and boxers on the bed and looked in the next drawer for a shirt.

"Hey, I never asked you... do you prefer guys or chicks?"

"I'm starting to prefer guys. Girls have too much drama. Wait, did you say 'bookworm'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You got me a nerd," the mullet-wearing boy let his head fall back on the bed.

"I said 'bookworm', not 'nerd'. You can read a lot and have a social life. The nerd stereotype is very misunderstood, you know."

"Just shut up and throw me a shirt."

"You're not gonna wash?"

"I washed before I went out with you! Now throw me the damn shirt!"

"Okay okay, geez..."

Axel through Demyx a black t-shirt and turned around to face him.

"So what does this dude look like?"

"Don't have a clue."

"I'm telling you now, if it's another transvestite or some fat dude or a Dungeons and Dragons wizard, I'm kicking your ass so hard Roxas won't ever be able to fuck it again. Got me?"

"Harsh," the pyro sat down in the recliner as Demyx went into the bathroom to change. "Why so mean, Dem?"

"I'm not being mean. I'm being truthful and horribly honest."

"No, you're never this crabby. What's up?"

Axel heard the other sigh deeply.

"You remember that... Larxene girl I went out with?"

"Dem, that was like 3 years ago. What about her, she call you again or somethin'?"

"No, that was the last time I got laid."

Axel didn't reply, so Demyx took out his Listerine. Just as he started to swish the liquid in his mouth, Axel suddenly ran in and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You can't seriously tell me you've just been with the hand for three years, have you?" the redhead shook him while he tried to stop choking. "TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!!"

Finally Demyx pushed Axel away so he could spit and continue coughing.

"Yes," he rasped, "I have not had sex in three years, Axel."

"Oh, God bless you!" Axel then took him in a big hug, sobbing and clutching short brown hair.

--

Demyx sat on the bench where Axel told him to wait, knee bouncing up and down quickly, watching the people pass by. He hadn't been sitting long before someone walked up to him.

"Are you Demyx?"

Blue eyes looked up and blinked. The boy had silverish-purple hair, bluish eyes, and a blank expression on his face. He had on a black t-shirt with a white jacket, gray pants, and black shoes.

_Wow.. he just screams 'emo'..._

"Yeah, I'm Demyx. What's your name?"

"Zexion."

As emo-ish as he looked, Dem had to admit that this guy looked pretty hot. His hormones were already boiling over, so he was trying to refrain himself from jumping him in the middle of the park.

"So... are we going to sit here and stare at each other or are we going to eat?"

Demyx shook himself from his dirty fantasy.

"Eat?"

"Yes. Your friend didn't tell you he made reservations at a restaurant?"

_I take it that's why Axel made me go to the ATM earlier..._

"Sure, let's go.

--

"So, you go to the University?"

"Yes, this is my last year."

Demyx watched as Zexion politely and cleanly cut and ate his steak, dabbing at a napkin at his lips after every few bites.

"Oh, mine too. I've never seen you around before."

"If I'm not in class, I'm working in the library or studying in my dorm."

"Yeah, Axel told me you liked to read. What's your favorite genre?"

"I like a good mystery, actually. I read a bit of everything but mystery is my favorite," Zexion's single eye looked at Demyx.

"Mysteries are good, but I love a good action-packed book. Hidden treasure, a daredevil-ish hero stopping the bad guys, the guy who gets superpowers from a car accident and ends up having to save the world...it's a way to escape the troubles of reality," Demyx sipped his Dr. Pepper. Zexion didn't comment.

"How old are you?" the blue-eyed boy asked.

"21. And you?"

"20."

Before Zexion could reply, the waiter brought them their check.

"The food was actually pretty good," Dem stuffed the last part of his burger in his mouth and reached in his pocket for the money. Zexion looked apalled, but nodded.

--

"What do you want to do now?"

"I actually have a paper to finish for my science class," Zexion said. "But I think you could help me with it."

Demyx hid his look of surprise. _He needs __**my**__ help for a paper? Never would've guessed._

--

They walked back to Zexion's apartment (which wasn't very far away) and walked up to the 6th floor. The quiet boy led Demyx to apartment 609 and took out his keys to unlock the door. Oceanic eyes scanned the overly-clean rooms.

He followed Zexion to the study and sat down on the small loveseat.

"What's your paper on?"

"Sex."

Insert twitch here.

"Just..._sex_ in general or something more specific?" the brown-haired boy seemed to struggle with his words.

"Here," the boy handed him a paper with a graphic organizer on it.

At the top 'Sex' was in a large bubble, followed by 'Foreplay', 'Intercourse and Orgasm', and concluded with 'Post-Orgasm'.

"And you... want to ask me about this stuff?" Demyx was sure that he'd forgotten everything sex-related except how to get an erection.

"Not ask you..."

Blue eyes widened impossibly when Zexion pulled him into a kiss, marvelously soft lips coaxing his lax ones to respond. Then came a tongue, gently 'Knock knock knock'ing.

"I hope you don't mind being my test subject, Demyx..." the slightly shorter boy whispered in a husky voice. Dem slowly shook his head 'no' and shivered when that same questing tongue walked up and down on his neck.

--

"So I t-take it this is fo-foreplay..." Demyx murmured in-between another kiss as they stripped each other.

"Correct."

The brown-haired boy sat up on shaky elbows to watch the other lick and kiss all over his body, moaning and groaning softly, hips rolling and cock begging for attention. Zexion especially took the time to tease his nipples, devilish tongue flicking the little nubs and pearly whites scraping all over.

"Ohhh _fuuck..._" the blue-eyed boy hissed.

He felt the other chuckle against his chest as he kissed his way down to the hard member standing at attention. And without warning, he started going down on him. Demyx tossed his head back and screamed.

"R-right there... fuck Zex, that's _soo_ good..."

That single eye watched his pleasureful torment, bobbing and stroking him slowly.

_God, he has me so turned on..._ Zexion thought as he moaned around the now-slick cock.

--

Then it was Zexion's turn to lie back and take the teasing. Demyx was giving as good as he had gotten, wanting to see the quiet bookworm snap and lose the cool, all-knowing facade. His tongue laved at pale skin while his hands were playing with his cock. And he listened hard to the deep breaths and hushed moans.

"I know you can be louder than that," Dem whispered lowly, a little smirk on his face.

Zexion rolled them over and brandished a little white tube.

"Why don't we find out?" he bit the other's lip.

--

After preparing him, Zexion deemed him more than ready. Demyx was clawing and cursing and moaning wildly.

"And now...the real fun begins..." Zex whispered as he sat Dem on his cock. The boy moaned and placed his hands on the pale chest beneath him.

Zexion let him adjust and kept still. Demyx grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips, huffing slightly with pink lips parted cutely.

"Move me, baby."

The grey-haired boy hissed and nodded, helping the other move up and down on his cock. Blue eyes were rolling around and unfocused while their owner let pleasure rent out his body.

Dem started to move a little faster, grinding ever so often. His voice was raspy and he could swear he heard Zexion moaning his name.

"Demyx... _ohhhh_ my God..." he moaned, thrusting up faster and faster.

"Fuck yes! Come on baby, make me come..." Dem panted hotly, head down looking in the other's face.

Zexion groaned and wrapped a hand around the blue-eyed boy's member, feeling it pulse in his hand. Another moan from the boy riding him and Zex came with a gasp. Demyx rolled his hips and milked every drop from him, and then clasped his hand around the one on his cock. A few more dirty words and gasps and he climaxed, blemishing their hands and chests.

--

Demyx had collapsed on Zexion's chest, the softening length still buried inside of him.

"Did I give you enough info for you paper?" he wondered. Zexion looked at him and kissed him gently.

"_More _than enough."

* * *

I slaved for this pitiful thing, so I expect a review. They are appreciated and give an shot of energy.

--

SB


End file.
